Terra Island (Cobalt)
Terra Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural Resources Buildings Upon taking Terra in the island's first blockade, Dragon's Fury began a custom that all other Terra-owning flags would follow: all buildings on Terra island would be named following a theme of pop culture from the 1980s. When Hurricane took over ownership, they defined an upper-class district (to the south, near the palace) with shoppes and larger housing, and the lower-class district which is located to the north with the shack and the majority of the shipyards and bazaars. The inn was placed for weary pirates to easily access after a hard day's pillage. Animal House (a row house) is across the way for the middle-income pirates. ; Apothecary : Weird Science (bazaar) : Dye Hard (upgraded) : (upgraded) ; Attraction : Ghostbusters|trading post}} ; Bank : Savings & Pwn ; Commodities market : Wall Street ; Distillery : Punky Brewster (bazaar) : Cocktail (upgraded) : Three For The Road (upgraded) ; Estate agent : ; Furnisher : Teenage Mutant Ninja Tables (bazaar) : ; House : Animal House|row house|left}} : : : : : : : : : ; Inn : The Inn Crowd (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Heavy Metal (bazaar) : Balls of Thunder (upgraded) : Big Shots (upgraded) : Ferrous Bueller's (upgraded) : (upgraded) ; Palace : (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Ship It, Ship It Good (bazaar) : A Frig Called Wanda (upgraded) : Big Masts : Bludgeons and Dragons (upgraded) : Dexy's Midnight Rudders (upgraded) : Friggin' Frogger (upgraded) : Hungry Hungry Shippos(upgraded) : The Imp-ire Strikes Back (upgraded) : The Love Boat (upgraded) : More to Fear (upgraded) : New Ships on the Block (upgraded) : Revenge of the Sloops (upgraded) : Slooper Mario Brothers (upgraded) ; Tailor : (bazaar) : Blue Velvet (upgraded) : Material Girl (upgraded) : School House Socks (upgraded) ; Weavery : Dream Weavers (bazaar) : Colors (upgraded) : Family Ties (upgraded) ; Dusted Buildings : Brig Durham (shipyard) : Bedknob n Broomstick (furnisher) : Brew to be Wild (distillery) : Still Magnolias (distillery) - dusted in 2006 : Brig Durham (shipyard) : Hullraisers (upgraded shipyard) : Ship Happens (upgraded shipyard) : : Beverly Hills Shop (tailor) History A lobelia spawn on northwest arm tip reads, "This island were fashioned by Akkhima." — 2005-08-06, Dragon's Fury won the first blockade of Terra. In a violent battle against Hurricane, Dragon's Fury edged them out in each round. — 2005-08-27, Dragon's Fury won the second (non-sinking) blockade of Terra. Battling against Valor, both sides fought well but Dragon's Fury beat Valor in each of the first three rounds. — 2005-09-17, In an uncontested, non-sinking blockade, Hurricane took control of Terra in three rounds. — 2006-01-28, Imperial Margarine defeated Hurricane in a non-sinking blockade. 2006-04-17: Imperial Margarine disbanded, causing Terra to become unclaimed land. — 2006-04-23, In an uncontested sinking blockade, Indestructible Fury took control of Terra in three rounds. — 2006-06-25, What The Falchion defeated Indestructible Fury in a non-sinking battle, 3-0. — 2006-08-12, What The Falchion defended Terra against Anonymity and Hydrophobia in a non-sinking blockade in three rounds. — 2007-10-20, Grabthar's Hammer defeated What The Falchion in a non-sinking blockade in three rounds. — 2008-06-07, Dark Asylum defeated Static Before the Storm in a non-sinking blockade in three rounds. — 2008-11-02, Elements of Fear defeated Dark Asylum in a non-sinking blockade in three rounds. — 2009-04-05, That's What She Said defeated Elements of Fear in a sinking blockade in three rounds. — 2010-09-18, Elements of Fear defended Terra against Domination in a three round sinking blockade. — 2010-09-26, Elements of Fear defended Terra against Domination in a five round sinking blockade. — 2010-10-02, Elements of Fear defended Terra against The Art of War in a four round sinking blockade. — 2010-10-23, Anomalous Purloiners defeated Elements of Fear in a three round sinking blockade. — 2010-11-27, Anomalous Purloiners successfully defended against Crimson Horizons in a four round blockade. — 2010-12-4, Anomalous Purloiners successfully defended against Crimson Horizons in a three round blockade. — 2011-3-6, Anomalous Purloiners lost to Super Villains in a three round blockade. — 2011-3-19, Super Villains lost to Anomalous Purloiners in a three round blockade. — 2011-3-27, Anomalous Purloiners successfully defended against Super Villains in a five round blockade. — 2011-4-2, Anomalous Purloiners successfully defended against Super Villains in a four round blockade. — 2011-4-10, Anomalous Purloiners successfully defended against Super Villains in a three round blockade. — 2011-4-17, Anomalous Purloiners successfully defended against Super Villains in a three round blockade.